An Angel's Fault
by slashburd
Summary: Pairing: Wade Barrett and Heath Slater. Written for Simply-Cath as part of the Spring Prompt 2011. M/M slash, you have been warned so don't like, don't read. All reads and reviews appreciated as always!


**Written for Simply-Cath as part of the Spring Prompt 2011**

* * *

><p>It had been a little over six months that they'd been working together when the idea came to them that they should share a place to live too. Between them they'd managed to rent a nice house in Florida, close to some of the other guys places so that they had a few friends to drink and dine with. None of them had to share a room which was a pleasant change from the conditions they'd endured down in FCW and the luxury of a housekeeper was alien to almost all of them.<p>

Justin, Wade and Heath all occupied the first floor; Bryan, Skip and Tarver the second. The house was much nicer than anything they'd have been able to afford individually and, for Wade especially, the opportunity to have somewhere to call home was something he couldn't put a price on. Ever since he'd moved to the US his idea of home had been whatever hotel or cheap rented room a promoter had arranged for him. Finally he'd found a place to put down a few roots, no matter how temporary they might end up being. Most of all he valued being able to leave his toothbrush on the sink and know he could still use it safely when he got home from week to week.

~~x~~

His bedroom door swung open and through it tumbled two of his colleagues, clearly worse for wear. Wade tried to find it funny but somehow the banging and clattering that echoed in the otherwise peaceful void between his ears was making that difficult. He watched as Heath untangled his arms from around Justin and allowed him to fall onto the end of the spare bed that sat against the far wall of the room, glad that he'd opted out of their expedition to explore the local bars.

"Hey Wade, you wanna drink my friend?"

Justin waved an empty bottle of tequila lamely with his arm that hung over the side of the bed, the words barely crawling out from between his lips before his eyelids descended and a gentle snoring began.

"Slater, you can't leave him there. I'm not bloody babysitting him. You got him in that mess!"

Wade had fallen for this trick before and had been too nice in the past. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd found someone asleep in that bed, outside his door, sprawled on the floor of their bathroom or, on occasion, on the porch at the back of the house. He'd grown tired of leaving a few extra dollars out for their housekeeper to apologise for the half eaten food strewn everywhere or the traces of badly cleaned up vomit she would find behind furniture and in the downstairs toilet.

"It's not fault he can't hold his liquor. I mean, I tried to stop him but you know how it is. He's a party animal. I don't think the chick meant to give him the bottle, he just upped and took it when she was linin' up the shots."

Heath looked at the dishevelled mess that was now snoring a little more loudly and fidgeting, fingers uncurling from around the neck of the bottle he'd brought home. Diving forward he managed to get his hand under it just as the bottle got released, glad that he wasn't going to be making any more noise that might serve only to piss Wade further off. Despite having consumed nowhere near what had been poured into Justin he couldn't keep his footing and tumbled forward, knowing he'd made twice the noise that a bottle landing on the wood flooring would have done.

Slowly he clambered his way to his knees, planting a hand on Wade's bed to help him recover back to his feet. Once upright he looked around, feeling awkward that he'd made such a fool of himself which was the last thing he wanted to do. His eyes had been only for Wade since the first week they'd worked together back in FCW and although they shared an easy chemistry he never felt like the older man took him seriously about anything.

"I'm sorry 'bout that Wade, I stopped the glass from breakin' but..." Heath passed the glass bottle from hand to hand. "You wanna give me a hand to move Angel here back to his own bed?"

Wade shook his head and grabbed his pillow, swivelling around until his legs were slung over the edge of the bed.

"I'm not moving that tonight. He can sleep it off in here. I'll just go an bunk down in his room. Hopefully I'll puke all over his bloody carpet for a change so he'll know how it feels."

The words came out sounding much harsher than he intended and the minute he clocked the hurt expression on Heath's face he almost felt bad. He knew he was giving a telling off to the wrong person. Justin had firmly established himself as the wildchild of the house and no matter of serious talks and warnings had calmed him down yet. All Wade could hope was that eventually the drinking and dancing would catch up with him and that would slow him down before it got out of control. Turning his attention back to Heath he shook his head.

"I'm sorry mate, I don't mean to bollock you about it and looking at you you're not staggering about the place so I bet he spoiled your night too?"

All that Heath could manage was a shrug. He had been a bit pissed at taking the heat for Justin but it was nothing compared to when he was classed as being the full time partner in crime. He couldn't say no to the pleading and begging that came as soon as they were home and the bars were open. A night out often seemed like a great idea as opposed to a night in alone, watching TV or booking hotels and flights. It was only when he arrived home and was then horny and lonely that he regretted being so easily persuaded.

"I'm good. I wasn't ready to come back though, naw mean? Kinda didn't have a choice once he was walkin' like a newborn foal. S'best to let him sleep it off. Gonna be a while though with what he put down there."

Shaking his head Heath watched as Wade put his pillow back down next to his book and crossed the room. In the blink of an eye the bigger man had pulled the duvet out from under Justin, sending him spinning across the bed and finally stopping the snoring.

With a dramatic shake Wade laid the duvet over their fully clothed friend and then stood back, watching for a moment to make sure that Justin was face down, lessening the chance that he'd get into trouble if he threw up.

"Right, I'm going to go and read for a while. I'll catch you tomorrow."

As the bigger man walked past him Heath could smell the heady mixture of the spicy shower gel Wade had a preference for and the a clean cotton-like smell of the close fitting t-shirt and boxers that were often Wade's after-shower outfit of choice. Allowing his head to turn he watched as Wade strode away, the muscular ass enhanced by the light grey material that covered it. It would provide him with yet another image to play back in his mind as he had a few private moments before he slept, the alcohol taking the edge off the guilt he usually felt for fantasising so perversely about his friend. Feeling a significant stirring in his jeans he headed out of the room, closing the door behind him before crossing the landing.

Out on the landing he saw the pillow and book dumped outside the bathroom door and heard the sounds of furious tooth-brushing going on. He imagined that Wade had kept the same ritual since he was a child seeing as every night was the same. In the first weeks living together he'd managed to walk in on him two or three times, hurriedly scuttling away when he caught sight of the firm torso naked instead of wrapped in one of many comedy t-shirts. Lingering a moment too long he toyed with the idea of heading into the bathroom and making a move that he was sure would be knocked back straight away. A move that he knew he'd only get the courage to make after he'd had some Dutch courage.

"You alright Heath? Thought you would've been tucked up in bed by now."

Wade stooped to pick his stuff up and found his eyes drawn to the look on Heath's face. If asked he would only have been able to describe it as lustful, the flame orange hair scraped back over one ear but tumbling freely over the other side of his face. He felt an uncomfortable tension start to prickle at the hairs on the back of his neck and prayed for a quick and simple answer to a question he was wishing he hadn't asked.

"Ya what? Oh, I'm fine. Just fine. I'm gonna', y'know, " Thumbing in the direction of his bedroom door Heath took a few awkward steps to his side, wishing he'd had the good sense not to hang around. "I'm just gonna get some sleep and hope he don't wanna go out doin' some crazy stuff tomorrow. Rest day here we come, huh?"

With a tone that he himself knew sounded false Heath travelled the short distance to his room and clicked the door open, glad to have his back to Wade as his jeans tightened all the more.

"Na-night Wade. Catch ya tomorrow man."

Mere seconds had passed between his door clicking shut and the thankfully muffled shout that he heard from not too far away.

"Fucking hell Gabriel! Just how much shit have you got in here? For fuck's sake!"

Closing his eyes Heath realised what the problem was. Determined not to go home alone Justin had been through just about every item of clothing he had to select his outfit for the night. Heath could only guess that as per usual the wardrobe's contents were still strewn across the two beds in that room, along with the usual collection of lotions and potions that could often be found leaking into the carpet on numerous mornings after.

A loud rap on his door was enough to make him jump and, having gotten no further than when he first entered, he turned around and opened the door.

"S'up man?"

"You've got a spare bed in here haven't you?"

"Yeah but, well, it's not real comfortable."

"Right now I don't care. All I want is somewhere to lay down that might be warm and free of South Africans and their bloody suitcases full of Ed Hardy shit."

The exasperation in Wade's voice connected to the part of Heath's brain that was still feeling the effects of the drinks he'd had and with a wide smile he stepped aside and invited Wade in, pointing to the spare bed on the far side of his own.

"You're welcome to it if you wanna give it a try. I'm just gonna catch some zeds but feel free leave the light on if you're gonna read a while."

Having reached the bed Wade was just glad that it looked clean enough for him to get into and all he had to move off it was the cowboy hat that Heath insisted on wearing every time he made them watch PBR. With a small smile he put it on the dresser and dropped his aching body down onto the bed which was every bit as uncomfortable as Heath had said. He didn't mind though, at least he had a chance of some peace there.

With one arm under the back of his head Wade allowed the book to fall open to the place he'd marked, the spine of it already badly broken which he despised. Out of the corner of his eye he was distracted by movement and turned his head to see what it was, his eyes finding the sight of Heath peeling off his t-shirt and tying back his hair. Wade couldn't help but notice the tone of the younger man's muscles and was impressed by the change in his shape since they'd first made it to TV. Briefly his eyes flicked back to his book but he found himself reading the same sentence he'd read twice already.

Unable to concentrate on the words he made a deliberate huffing noise, heaving himself over onto his side to get a clearer view. Next to go were the close fitting jeans, the trendy sort he never wore himself with tears and paint stains all over them. As they were slid down the surprisingly thick thighs he saw the obvious tenting of the old fashioned underwear that Heath wore and was commonly ridiculed for. They were designer but came a way down his thigh, the sparkling white material a stark contrast to the tangerine-tinged tan he seemed to prefer.

Heath had found himself more prepared than usual for his impromptu strip tease. Before entering pro-wrestling he'd never been an exhibitionist but since he realised how good having all those eyes focused in his direction made him feel, there had been no stopping him. Acutely aware of how turned on he was Heath made no efforts to cover that fact up. After discarding his jeans he walked to the end of the bed and folded them neatly, putting them with his t-shirt on the chair against the wall. With a slow and steady pace he returned to the side of his bed, throwing back the covers before sitting on the edge of it. It was then that he caught a glimpse of Wade's eyes twinkling and realised that they weren't as fixed on the book as he first thought.

"What you readin' man? I'm not a book guy, naw mean? I'd rather go do it than just readin' about it."

Wade didn't quite register the words for the first few seconds, his eyes tracing the outline of the obscene bulge that seemed even more obvious between the spread legs facing him.

"Well, you wouldn't want to do this. I'm reading about World War Two. A bloke called Alan Turing. Code cracker. Dangerous times back then mate. He comes from round where I was born. It's interesting stuff, well, if you're into history that is."

"Aw I thought about the Army. Maybe the Navy. Woulda been good money compared to what my folks did. Not sure about the bit where the bad guys would be shootin' at me though. I'm too pretty to die like that."

By the end of his words Heath couldn't keep a straight face and he wasn't the only one laughing. Wade had cracked up at the thought of his friend going into the armed forces and having a lot of friends that had joined up and told him what a great life it was he was fairly convinced that he was more services material than Heath would ever be.

"You, in the Army? Come off it. I've seen you crying when the kids shout 'orrible names at you."

Heath's indignant look did nothing to stop Wade's verbal barrage.

"I can just imagine you on the front line looking for somewhere to plug your straighteners in."

Momentarily Heath forgot about how turned on he was and launched off the edge of the bed.

"C'mon man. I can take you. I proved 'at before. I can take you down. I can roll with anybody that wants a piece 'a me."

Chuckling Wade decided that he didn't want that kind of a piece of Heath.

"I'm sure you could mate. You can take anyone with a few drinks down your neck, including yourself."

"C'mon. I'm not foolin' round now. I'm gonna show you what I'm made of."

With a deep sigh Wade once more hauled himself upright, cursing the fact that all he'd dreamt of throughout the day during flights and drives was sprawling out and relaxing. It seemed as if fate had something different in store and he was going to have to roll with it. On his feet he towered over Heath and stared down at him.

"You really want to do this? You want to have a brawl with me, in our house and wearing nothing more than your pants? I don't think you do so why not sit your arse down and stop being a pillock."

When Heath pounced and shoved him hard in the chest, Wade would happily admit that he was caught off guard. He was used to pulling rank over the younger man and didn't expect the fire in his belly to burn as brightly as the colour of his hair. He found himself pinned firmly to the bed, Heath straddling his hips and stiff swipes of open hands and closed fists flying past his face half the time and connecting with it the rest.

He struggled and squirmed to get away but he was so distracted by the hands that pounded into him that he couldn't concentrate on his escape plan. Instead he decided to wait until Heath had nearly burned his energy out the downside being that it was taking longer than he thought. Wade felt the knees tighten around his hips and an extra pressure coming down on them at around about the time the hands stopped hitting his head. The rocking that he'd assumed was nothing more than momentum of the arm flailing continued, slow and steady against his groin and try as he might, his brain became fixated on the hardness he could feel pressed against him.

Heath had let his hands come to rest at either side of Wade's head and his eyes closed almost involuntarily as the sensations charging up his body from his cock to his brain intensified. The lack of inhibition caused by the alcohol gave him the guts to carry on, especially as he hadn't been thrown off or punched in the mouth yet. His head hung down, tilted towards his left shoulder and he pressed down harder, seeking more contact at whatever cost.

The source of the warm feeling that started at the back of his thighs didn't sink in at first, not until it spread up to the cheeks of his ass. He rutted down as a single finger pressed into the fabric that spanned the valley between the firm rounds of flesh and sought out the tight pucker that had gone long untouched by anything other than his own hand. He bit hard on his bottom lip, the sluttish groan waiting to come out feeling like it would be the first of many if he allowed it.

"Slater you bloody tart, where's all this come from eh?"

The familiar accent that accompanied the low rumble of Wade's voice was interrupted by the breathy tone to it, something that Heath hoped was a sign that he was doing the right thing in just going for what he wanted. He smiled and rolled his hips more slowly.

"I'm a guy with needs. Needs that happen to be English and too dumb to see past the end 'a his own nose. Now are ya grabbin' my ass or pettin' it like your momma's dog?"

With that Heath found himself grabbed roughly and flipped over onto his back, Wade on top of him and using the fact that his feet were still on the ground for extra leverage. All that was between their aroused bodies from the waist down were two pairs of relatively thin underwear, the soft cotton of which only served to further tease their hard cocks as they ground against each other.

With an unusual level of trepidation Wade moved in for a kiss, sliding his wide tongue into Heath's more than willing mouth. Using one hand he pushed Heath's leg flatter to the bed and a little higher, the extra room enabling him to press down harder. He mirrored the sweeps of his tongue in the slowed pace of his hips, ignoring the pain as Heath sunk needling fingernails into his back. The pain prickled at his self control and he wanted nothing more than to rip off the clothes that kept them apart and teach the man beneath him a lesson for being such a slut. Instead he decided that there was a better way.

Leaning all his weight onto his left arm, Wade used his freed hand to rag at Heath's underwear, dragging them down until the impressively sized cock sprung free of its cotton constraints. Immediately he wrapped his hand around it and started with quick movements, making sure to squeeze a little around the head. The jittery sounding breaths were already giving way to groans which in turn faded away into muttered begging. Wade buried his head in the nape of Heath's neck and started to suck and tug on the pale skin. Wisps of bright red hair tickled his cheeks as he worried the flesh with his teeth, every nip making Heath buck up through his hand even faster. He couldn't deny that he was hard and on the edge himself, so sensitive he barely needed any friction at all to feel his climax closing in on him.

Letting his body do as it wanted Heath moved as much as the weight above him allowed, concentrating on the sensations that his brain could hardly believe it was experiencing. The days of wondering what Wade's hands would feel like on him were over and done with, the reality far exceeding anything he previously imagined. The steadily leaking pre-cum made sure that the obscene slapping noise continued, the combination of that and their laboured breathing literally music to his ears. He twisted one hand into the sheets, throwing the other above his head after resisting the temptation to touch the overdyed black hair that he was sure would feel too good against his fingers.

Minutes later and Heath couldn't hold back any longer. He tried to get the words out that he was more than close, that he was ready to explode but as the rough kisses brushed the side of his windpipe there wasn't enough air getting into his lungs to support the need to speak on top of his need to breathe. When release arrived it slammed him like he'd been hit by a train, his back arching hard and nearly throwing Wade off him altogether. Luckily enough the bigger man's weight held him steady as opalescent ribbons shot up as far as his shoulder. Both of them were covered and sticky when he felt Wade collapse down on top of him, rutting his hips with little rhythm as he went over the edge too.

Slowly rolling himself off and over onto his back, Wade spent a moment letting the circulation return to his aching arm before glancing over to see what was left of Heath. All he could see was a mass of messed up hair and the rising and falling of the smaller man's chest as his breathing struggled to get back to normal. It was a surprisingly awkward moment when he tried to decide what to say or do. He settled on silence and just rested a hand on Heath's shoulder, mindful not to make it all look like a hit it and quit it moment.

"You okay Wade? You want me to go?"

The concern in Heath's voice was something he couldn't mask. Inside, despite the spent feeling that made him tingle from feet to shoulders, he worried that he'd gone too far and damaged their friendship and the potential that one day they could have naturally arrived at being something more to one another. It wasn't until he felt the big hand shift and brush strands of hair carefully off his face that he looked across into the warm hazel eyes narrowed only by a smile that made him realise he may not be getting the telling off he half expected.

"I'm fine. Good, actually. And just stay there. You're fine where you are. I enjoyed that but I best warn you, I'm not the causal type. I'm nobody's go to guy when they're too lazy to toss off."

"No problem. Just wait till I'm sober and had a few hours 'a sleep."

Both men were laid awkwardly over the edge of the bed but a muttered suggestion from Wade soon saw them under the covers properly, both sweaty and sticky yet too tired to face a shower to sort it out. Wrapping a heavy arm around Heath's hip was the last thing Wade remembered doing and the final sensation Heath had before sleep claimed him too. As their bodies moved in the night they never moved far from one another, sleeping less fitfully than either of them had for months. One friendship may have been ruined but it wasn't lost, merely the beginning of better things to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope this turned out okay :) All reads and reviews appreciated as always!**


End file.
